


Loyalty

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, one sided white hat/vaskur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: Evil turns good, loyalty turns to deceit





	1. Chapter 1

The manor was deathly quiet. Vaskur Skip hated the silence, hated how it forced his mind to wonder to fill in the empty gaps, made him think about things he’d rather leave in his past. He often made noises in his lab while he worked, played music or brought in either 404 or Clemencia to talk to as a distraction. The latter more than the former. And of course- it was the latter that was the reason everything was so silent today. Both in her absence, and her actions. 

Normally he’d be well into his work right now, but unfortunately there was nothing he could make that would be useful for anytime soon. White hat hadn’t even bothered to check in on Vaskurs progress like he normally did each morning. And as for 404- 

Vaskur sucked in a sudden breath, clenching the sides of his work table suddenly as anger shoot through him, hot and sharp. In another time, a different place, he’d have slaughtered the cause of such anger without a second thought, but he wasn’t currently in a position where he had that kind of time  _ or _ power. Tracking Clemencia down would be a massive hurtle in itself, attacking her another, and  _ killing _ her yet another. He thought bitterly back on the advancements he’d made to Clemencias already super powered DNA, never having stopped to wonder what would happen if she were to… 

There was nothing he could do about that now. Vaskur took a deep breath through his nose before letting it out slowly through his mouth, forcing his body to relax before he left the lab, feet carrying him up to White Hat’s office. Knowing him, he’d be here… would have been in here for a long time, and stay in there for awhile longer. Vaskur raised his hand, knuckles rasping on the wooden door to echo inside the office inside. He dropped his hand as he awited some sort of response. 

When no call came, no sound of shuffling feet or the manor swinging the door open on its own, Vaskur knocked twice more. “I know you’re in there, Hat.” he called through the door, keeping his voice even. He knew this blow had hit White Hat harder than most, but still, he should know better than to lock himself away like this. “And I’m coming in.”

He expected the door to resist him, or to be locked, or to slam shut from the inside, but it swung open as easily as it ever had. He found his boss sitting besides his flipped over desk, papers and knick-knacks spewn carelessly across the floor. White Hat’s chair was nowhere to be seen, and there was an odd, roughly chair sized hole in the glass platting behind his desk.

As for the demon himself, White Hat was sitting cross-legged against the desk, his head in his hands and his back slouched over. His face was dry of tears as he pulled his hands away from his face, but his expression gave away how broken he was. He looked up at Vaskur as if expecting some sort of magical solution that would turn back time. As the moment stretched on and only silence grew between them, White Hat realized Vaskur was waiting for him to speak first. 

“... I trusted her. I gave her everything.” White Hat said, voice a hushed and hoarse whisper. “Everything she could ever want, a safe home, a steady pay. She had no reason to- I never thought-” White Hat’s voice hitched before he coughed, looking back down at his clasped hands. 

“I know.” Vaskur said back. It was hardly any surprise to him- he’d known Clemencia just as long as White Hat had, had fallen for her ruse just as hard. The women was full of energy and spirit, had seemed to worship the ground White Hat walked on, only sought out his approval as her eyes lit up everytime she made the hero happy. Vaskur could help but think back bitterly on those moments, wondering, just maybe, had he been paying attention he’d have caught the lie. “

White Hat shuttered, looked away at the hole in his window. It was fairly drafty, all things considered. “I-I should have acted sooner. I refused to believe it, I couldn’t- people got  _ hurt _ because I couldn’t stop her, Vaskur. I never thought- she never gave it away, I couldn’t have known.” he was shaking, hosting himself up with the desk. “How could she- she was such a sweet girl, she’d never hurt a fly. You know her- she once knitted winter clothing for 404 because she was scared he’d get  _ cold _ during the winter.”

Yes, Vaskur did remember that. He wondered if Clemencia remembered it too, or if it had just been one more step to gain their trust. He felt a stab of anger, so sudden and sharp it nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. There were very few people he’d say he’d trust, and Clemencia had been one of the few to make it onto that list. And she’d taken that trust and torn it to shreds before lighting it on fire. HIs hands curled into fists as he struggled to push down his rising anger, to be the one who could  _ actually _ keep himself composed here. 

“It doesn't matter.” Vaskur said, stepping forward so that White Hat was forced to turn his eyes to his employee. “She doesn't matter- she was a lying snake that pretended to care about you to get closer- so she could  _ hurt _ you, hurt this  _ company _ , hurt  _ everyone _ that buys our products. Everything she ever did to prove herself- that was all a lie.” he snapped, his voice dripping with venom. 

White Hat reeled back, holding up his hands. “Vaskur… I know you’re hurt by this too, we all our.”

“ _ She pretended to love you _ !” Vaskur yelled back in his face. “ _ She USED you, tossed you aside like an old rag! Why didn’t you KILL her?! _ ” 

“I love her.” 

Vaskur jerked back, looking at his boss in muted shock. After everything that happened, how could he  _ still _ love that bitch?

“Yes Vaskur, I know.” White Hat sighed. “I know. But I can’t erase a lifetime of feelings- I doubt anyone could.” White Hat closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and walking to the window, placing his hand on the edge of broken glass. Had he been human, Vaskur would have objected to his boss cutting his hand open. “So yes, I still love her, even after she sold all our secrets to the villains, even after years of spying was uncovered, even after she attacked us.” 

Vaskur snorted, turning and taking a few steps away from his boss before pausing, glancing back. White Hat’s shoulders were dropped low, his posture giving way to how miserable the demon was. As much as he hated to admit it, the hero that the government had thrown him at had… grown on him. If not for White Hat, he’d still be a villain right now- he’d probably have done exactly what she’d done, in fact, if given a chance. 

She’d offered him a way out, while 404 bleed at her feet. A chance to be a  _ real _ villain again, break free of White Hat’s chains. He’d reminded her that if leaving White Hat was as easy as  _ that _ , he’d have done so long before Clemencia entered their lives. They both knew why Vaskur really stayed.

He hadn’t wanted to look. That was the truth of the matter. Had he truly looked at the relationship his boss had, than maybe he’d have noticed something was off with Clemencia, maybe he could have prevented all this. But he’d turned his eyes away, stewed in anger until it was too late for him to do anything to prevent the pain clawing away at White Hat’s heart. That was worse than any blow the company would receive, they had more than enough money and White Hat more than enough power, but to hurt such a personal and well guarded part of White Hat’s very soul…

“I’m sorry.” Vaskur said, voice barely whisping from his lips. White Hat would hear him anyways. He started for the door again, intent on leaving the room this time. He couldn’t even say what he’d hoped to accomplish here.

“Vaskur?” White Hat called back, causing the doctor to still, one hand on the door. “... can you check up on 404 for me? The last time I visited him in the hospital wing, he was recovering fine, but I just think… he’d like visitors more often.” he requested. Vaskur breathed out before nodding. 

“Sure thing, boss.”

 


	2. Error 404; Chapter Name Not Found

The hospital wing had been put in when Vaskur was ‘hired’, but it never saw any real use until Clemencia came crashing into their lives. The girl had been reckless, and had gotten herself hurt more times than Vaskur cared to recall right now. You’d think a superhuman that could harness lightning in the palm of her hands would be better at defending herself, but Clemencia’s habit of throwing herself head first into danger often left her in need of saving from White Hat. 

Right now, it’s only occupant was 404. The bear had gotten badly hurt when Clemencia had been forced to reveal herself, as White Hat was away and Vaskur lacked both the strength or the needed weapons to take her down. But Vaskur had been the one to  _ create _ 404, and he’d built the bear like a  _ tank _ . The thought calmed him slightly as he entered the room where 404 was being kept, chunks of the bears blue fur having been shaved away for the bandages and the stitches. Clemencia  _ knew _ 404 was harmless, but she’d taken him down anyways. 

“Hey, 404.” Vaskur said, his voice slightly more shaken up than he’d realized it be. Still, at the sound of his voice 404 lifted his head and starting wagging his tail, making excited sounds and wiggling back and forth on his bed. Vaskur patted his head, chuckling. “Careful, you don’t want to tear any of your stitches.” he warned softly, sliding down in a chair next to the bed. 

404 settled back on the bed, making an ‘awooo’ sound as he nuzzled his snout under Vaskur’s hand and waited happily for his head pats. Deciding to give him what he wanted, he rubbed the fluff atop his head. “White Hat says hi.” he told the bear. 

At the mention of the boss, 404 raised his head again and looked around at if someone had just cooked up a fresh steak. Vaskur chuckled at the sight, rubbing behind one of his ears. “No, he can’t visit you just now, but he’ll be back as soon as he can, promise.”

Tilting his head, 404 made a low rumbling sound in his throat as if asking a question, then tried to get out of the bed, Vaskur stood, stopping him from leaving. Well, he couldn’t really have stopped 404 if he really just wanted to up and get out of bed. 

“No, not yet. The vet said you need bed rest before you start moving around the manor again.” Vaskur patted him, nudging him back into the bed. “I 

know you wanna help him, but you also know he’ll want you to heal before you do anything else. 

404 whined but laid back in the bed, pouting as he curled up to rest for now. Vaskur paused before sitting back in the chair again, rubbing 404’s fur. It was soothing for both of them, really. Maybe Vaskur could 

“You’ll heal fast, promise. I made you tough.” Vaskur promised. “You’ll be back to dusting before you even know it.” 

404 turned his head, licking up the side of the bag covering Vaskur’s head. Vaskur chuckled, pulling back as he looked at the bear, his smile slowly melting into a frown under his bag as he resaw the wounds that Clemencia had inflicted on him. 

“... do  _ you _ hate her?” Vaskur asked out of the blue, without even thinking about it. Realizing it was too late to avoid the topic now, Vaskur pressed on. “Clemencia, I mean. After everything she did to you- to us, do you hate her?”

404 tilted his head as though pondering what he was being asked, then shook his head dismissively while making an Arooo sound. Vaskur leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Of course you don’t. You don’t hate anyone.” he muttered to himself. “So am I the only one? Is it wrong that I hate her? Should I feel… different? She was our friend for years but… that was just a ruse. A trick to get close to us. She abused our trust.” he suddenly felt too jittery to sit still, but too heavy to move around.

“Why.” He said to himself. He didn’t know if he was asking why he felt like this, or why she would betray them so easily, or why he hadn’t seen it. He was- had been a villain, he knew how this kinda thing worked. But… White Hat had been the one to open up a new path for him, why couldn’t he have done the same to Clemencia? Why couldn’t he just  _ accept _ the idea that she’d burnt her bridges and left, that he wouldn’t see her in the living room knitting a new sweater, or running around the manor getting static cling on everything- she was gone to whoever would pay the most for her secrets, and should be  _ dead _ to him. 

It was when 404 pulled Vaskur onto the bed, into his arms that Vaskur even realized he was crying. He reached under the bags to wipe away his tears, mad at himself. He didn’t  _ cry _ , he hadn’t cried since he was a  _ child _ , and he certainly didn’t want to spill any tears over  _ that _ bitch. 

“Isn't this backwards? Vaskur asked, voice coming out rough and shaky. “You’re the one that’s hurt,  _ I _ should be taking care of  _ you _ .” 

404 muttered something in bear, placing his paw on Vaskur’s chest. He thought… he had somewhat of an idea what 404 was trying to tell him. Vaskur never had been one to show his emotions freely, had he? Even he’d started to miss what feelings bubbled up inside him. 

“Thanks.” he muttered, shifting slightly to a more comfortable position. 404 was curled around him, a warm, fuzzy massed that breathed in a slow, steady rhythm. Vaskur hadn’t slept since the incident, and he was suddenly so, so tired. He pulled his lap coat tighter over his shoulders like a blanket, snuggling in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason 404 isn't very (that is, at all) different than 505.  
> Next up; we found out what exactly happened between Clemencia and White Hat Inc


End file.
